1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for locating a pair of eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to providing an aesthetic structure which affords the location of a pair of lost eyeglasses in a discreet, convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locator devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, locator devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of finding lost items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,657 to Prosser et al. a locating device having a locating circuit featuring an oscillator/counter logic circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,915 to Owen discloses a mechanism for locating a remote control device which is hardwired into the circuitry of the device. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,339 to Lintick discloses the ornamental design for a combined transmitter and receiver for locating a lost remote control unit. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 345,713 to Pecht et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,114 to Malone; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,844 to Petschnikoff are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the apparatus for locating a pair of eyeglasses according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an aesthetic structure which affords the location of a pair of lost eyeglasses in a discreet, convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparatus for locating a pair of eyeglasses which can be used for providing an aesthetic structure which affords the location of a pair of lost eyeglasses in a discreet, convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.